


You Don't Deserve It

by Breathing_OCD (Drownig_In_Beautiful_Tragedies)



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drownig_In_Beautiful_Tragedies/pseuds/Breathing_OCD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soda is abused by Steve and Dallas finds out.<br/>WARNING:CONTAINS MENTIONS OF ABUSE AND SEXUAL THEMES!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Deserve It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DallasWinston98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DallasWinston98/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rescue Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420052) by [DallasWinston98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DallasWinston98/pseuds/DallasWinston98). 



> A/N:This was written a long time ago but I never got around to finishing and posting it. Me and my friend both came up with this idea and each wrote a story for it. So go check out Dirty_Pretty 's Rescue Me! And look at her other stories because they are amazing and so is she!

Soda's POV

I'm not sure what I did this time. Maybe I was a few minutes late or maybe I was disrespectful, but whatever it was, it left me with imprints of his fingers all over my arms where he had gripped me too hard. I also had bruised ribs, a black eye and a sprained ankle. I was able to cover it all up wit some makeup, a long sleeve shirt, and an excuse to explain the limp.

I was currently at my brothers house. I moved in with Steve a few months after we started dating, he wanted me to so he could "keep an eye on me". So now it was just Pony and Darry living here. It was only me and Dally here right now, sitting on the couch.

We are just sitting here in slightly awkward silence. I decide to stand up and stretch, raising my hands above my head. I quickly put my arms down after feeling the pull in my tight muscles and bruised body. I glance over at Dally to find him staring at me. I quickly adjust my shirt to hide the marks.

I pulled down my sleeves as he stood up. He stalked the few steps between as and gently but firmly grabbed my arm. I tensed. He slowly pulled up one of my sleeves, revealing one of the many bruises.

"How did you get that?" he asked softly.

" I dunno" I muttered quietly.

Dally sighed.

"I know what he does to you, Soda"

My breathing sped up.

"I don't know what you mean"

His grip tightened a bit and I flinched. I watched as his eyes widened behind the white-blonde hair that had fallen over them. He loosened his grip and I pulled my arms away.

"I see the bruises he leaves, the way you react to things, as if you do everything wrong and expect someone to hurt you for it. You don't deserve it Soda, god damn it, you don't deserve it." Dally says, frustrated and running his hands through his hair. For the first time since I've known him I saw tears well in Dally" arctic blue eyes.

He sounded angry so when he reached out to me I relied on instinct and I freaked. I started hitting Dally and thrashing trying to get away. Once I realized what I'd done I froze. It seemed like everything around me stopped; time, my heart, my breathing.

I started to panic. What had I done!? I recoiled waiting for the beating I was sure I was going to get. Some one was repeating something. It was me, I kept saying I'm sorry.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Over and over again, until the words lost there meaning and were just mumbled sounds.

I realized that Dally was hitting me. He was whispering soothing things to me. Only then did I realize that my face was wet with my tears. I couldn't remember if I started crying before or after my freak out. Maybe that was why Dally reached for me, I was crying. Weird as it is, thinking about trying to figure that out helped calmed me.

Soon it was just me and Dally standing in the living room, him holding me while he swayed us side to side. I became aware of tears dripping on and realized Dally was crying silently. I felt bad, I mean my personal problems had burdened Dally and that was the last thing that I wanted to do, so i pulled back, sniffed and said "Sorry"

Dally looked down at me, perplexed. "Sorry for what?"

"For causing you problems" I admit.

"Don't" Dally said firmly "Don't ever think that your life or feelings cause problems. Okay?" And then he did something that shocked me. He kissed my cheek and then my other cheek, kissing away my tears. He continued to do this down my cheeks until he reached my lips. He hesitated a moment before softly pressing his lips to mine.

At first I was shocked, I tensed not knowing what to do. Then I melted into the kiss. Dally softly ran his fingers across my face and into my hair, making me wince when he touched the bruise around my right eye, and deepening the kiss. His tongue probed my mouth, tangling with my own. Everything after that is a bit of a blur.

There was a lot of kissing and soft touches. Then we mad it to the bedroom and the touches became softer, more tentative. I had never experienced anything like this. With Steve it was all frantic movements and him trying to get as much pleasure as he could. No one had ever put this much attention on me and my pleasure. Dallas kissed and sucked at my neck leaving bruises that were vastly welcomed.

I was on the bed, my shirt thrown somewhere that I vaguely remember Dally throwing it too after slowly removing it. He was straddling my waist, supporting his weight on hands beside my head. The look in his eyes had my lust skyrocketing. He leaned down slowly and gently pressed his lips to the bruise around my eye. He continued down softly kissing any and every bruise and mark he came across.

Though the only thing I clearly remembers of that night is the sweetness and lust, It will forever be burned into my mind. The night that I not only learned what I didn't deserve but a man who loves me, truly loves me, showed what I do deserve. And I wouldn't give that up for anything.


End file.
